La guerra del dolor
by shingekifanatica
Summary: un one-shot dedicado a una prejilla que no es de un 100% mi favorita pero que igual me gusta BertxYmir adaptada a la segunda guerra mundial y demas cosas


**Ñaca ñaca... holu XD bueno me reporto con este one shot que acabo de hacer de YmirxBerth, no quiero que me odien los fans de BerthAnnie, aca cada uno publica lo que quiere porque eso es el Fanfiction... pues bueno los dejo con el Fic.**

**N.A: Esta Historia trata de la segunda guerra Mundial, como Berth es Aleman no tube mas opcion que ponerlo como soldado.. :D**

**Declaimer; SNK y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la creacion de Este fic Y "GENIAL" o cosas entre comillas son recuerdos de Berth.**

**La guerra del Dolor**

**One-shot c:**

Los campos a revosar de cadaveres eran las ecenas que podian apreciarse dia a dia, el ya estaba acostumbrado por mas de ser sensible ante el edor de la sangre.

Vida tras vida se cobraban cada vez que ivan en busca de un atajo, escondite o reabastecimiento, ya que el enemigo los seguia, El solo queria salir de ese infierno, queria tirar esa inmunda bandera que él llebaba, esa badera con su esbalstica! no queria morir por un pais que no lo comprendia. Queria morir.

Pero cada vez que tenia el recuerdo de ella, sentia que valia la pena vivir, valia la pena perder la guerra para volver a estar con ella, cada vez que la tenia en la mente se olvidaba de las masacres que habia contemplado.

"_Eres un idiota"_ esas palabras que ella le decia antes de que se separaran, antes de que se despidiera de ella, esas fueron palabras hermosas para el, no lo veia como insulto ya que ella era asi, Ymir era asi con el aunque lo amaba no se iva a dejar ser buena como su amiga Christa.

En las lluvias mientras Berth le cubria la espalda a su amigo Reiner podia pensar de vuelta en ella "_sabes que Berth?! no puedo creer que seas tan sensible_" el sonrio al recordar su voz, queria volver a verla cuando esto terminara... el esperaba que sea pronto.. muy pronto para que ella al fin supiera lo mucho que lucha por ella.

Le vino un recuerdo corto de su amada... "-_sabes que yo estoy en este pais para aprender su idioma y cultura-_ decia la muchacha morena caminando con él en un campo donde habia muchas huertas -_jejeje lo se, pero sabes algo Ymir?, Te amo-_ dijo el joven volviendo a mirarla -_ a ti... tonto"_... cerro sus ojos al terminar de recordarla y se pregunto -Ymir.. que sera de ti ahora?, espero que estes bien- dijo mirando la lluvia.

Otro dia mas de lucha llego para Berth.. el tenia que seguir peleando si queria vivir, le dolia matar aunque tenia que hacerlo, le dolia degollar a los sobrevivientes, pero tenia que hacerlo, le dolia ametrallar a esa personas que luchaban por su pais, pero EL TENIA QUE HACERLO!.

Se daba asco a si mismo, pero eso era el y todos, era un Humano que mataba a otros Humanos por sus lideres que ni siquiera sabian lo que ellos estaban pasando, ni siquiera ellos sabian lo que él dejo para hacer feliz a su padre, que ya estaba muerto por la guerra.

"_jajajaaja, para berthold!-_ la voz de aquella mujer le pedia que la bajara, ya que el muchacho la estaba cargando, dirigiendola a un lugar... Cuando llegaron a una cama el la recosto ahi y se puso sobre ella -_tanto dilema solo para que me traigas aqui?-_ dijo con tono burlezco la joven, -_te quiero mucho Ymir-_ dijo el besandola en el cuello, -_sabes que yo tambien-_ dijo ella poniendose roja -_pero dimelo bien-_ dijo el mirandola a los ojos, _-esta bien, te amo berth-_ esta lo beso y lo atrajo muy fuerte hacia el, abrazandolo y el correspondiendo... -_Quiero demostrarte que lo mucho que te amo esta noche..-_ dijo el quitandose la ropa que el tenia" -BERTH, REACCIONA NOS ATACAN!- los saco de sus profundos recuerdos Reiner, el cual estaba peleando con los otros en ese infierno.

Los sonidos de aquellas armas no apraban de sonar junto con balas perdidas que chocaban con cuerpos u objetos, soldados caian heridos y casi muertos en el suelo pidiendo medico alguno que sane su aflijido dolor, él ya era parte de este mundo... un mundo con desigualdades y sin comprension.. para el asi era el mundo.

Disparaba para poder vivir, en la guerra para él era o matas o mueres tu.. -REINER- el joven grito al ver a su amigo en el suelo desangrandose -NO TE MUERAS AMIGO!, VAS A ESTAR BIEN!- fue corriendo con un medico, pero el mismo fue asesinado en aquella masacre. -s-sal de aqui... no.. tienes.. que luchar por mi...-eso fue todo lo que dijo su mejor amigo... antes de morir en ese mismo lugar, ganaron esa pelea pero el perdio a su amigo.

Comenzo a sentir mucha tristesa, sabia que no tal vez él no volviera a tener un amigo con Reiner, al caer la noche el solo se quedo en un lugar sentado, alejado del grupo.. tenia un par de fotos en sus manos, las cuales ya tenian un poco de lagrimas.

-Y-yo, lo lamento Ymir no pude decirte que queria haccer contigo antes de volverme soldado- dijo mirando fotos de Christa, Reiner, Ymir y él antes de la guerra. -Prometo que cuando vuelva te pedire que seas mi esposa- dijo sacando de su bolsillo un anillo, el cual él queria entregarle a Ymir. "Ya en una cama se veia a ambos jovenes desnudos, envueltos en una sabana que compartian, abrazando sus cuerpos despues de haber tenido intimidad -_Ymir, estas despierta?-_ pregunto Berthold -_Humm-_ dijo algo cansada. _-Creo que debi suponerlo_- dijo mientras la abrazaba -_quiero decirte algo, pero no quiero que te pongas triste-_ dijo en tono cerio haciendo que la morena se volteara para verlo -_ire a la guerra-_ dijo en tono seco, haciendo que Ymir se levantara de la cama -_QUEE NO PUEDES!, yo te necesito conmigo!-_ dijo apretando sus manos, pero el se levanto y la abrazo, -_volvere pronto.. te lo prometo, y veras como nuestra vida cambiara en mi regreso-_ ella solo comenzo a llorar y lo abrazo muy fuerte.".

Se quedo dormido, con unas cuantas marcas de que habia estado llorando, luego de eso, llego el amanecer, los que descansaron se levantaron temprano, y volvieron a rehacer la formacion debido a la perdida de hombres del anterior conflicto.

Hicieron largas caminatas, por todo tipo de terrenos no estables, -_no lo se, pero creo que estamos en desventajas-_ penso Berthold mientras contaba a los hombres que lo acompañaban, -ATENCION! los he traido aqui porque... haremos un enfrentamiento a las tropas Estadounidenses, no sera dificil...- Berth miraba como el comandante hacia su estrategia, asique no podia dudar, era buena... si los rodeaban, tendrian una victoria asegurada, y esatarian un paso mas de ganar la guerra, la guerra que solo le causo dolor en todo el proceso, pero al fin podria volver a ver a Ymir.

Parecia que el plan funcionaria, los demas soldados no tardaron en realizar el plan... Y fue asi, los acorralaron pero.. era un trampa, los Estadounidenses habian estado esperandolos por horas, apenas parecia que acorralaron a los pocos soldados yankis ahi, aparecieron mas y abrieron fuego.

Se oian disparos de muchos puntos, era dificil diferenciar quien tenia la ventaja... hasta que... cada uno de los Alemanes que no pudieron escapar, caian al suelo y el que llego mas lejos del lugar fue Berthold, se estaba desangrando demaciado rapido y los otros lo perseguian, aunque sabian que no llegaria lejos... apretaba su herida, no podia dejar de pensar en el dolor.. y en la desesperacion hasta que se sintio demaciado debil para continuar y se sento debajo de un arbol que daba una gran sombra... ya sentia que era su hora, aunque no queria tenia que aceparlo "_-oye Berth, hoy en la escuela Reiner me dijo algo...- _ se esccuchaba la voz de Ymir.. -_que cosa?- _ pregunto la voz de Berth, -_es cierto que estas enamorado de mi?-_ se escuchi varios tartamudeos de Berth _-Bueno... yoo.. tuu..-_... se escucho un silencio" Berthold miro arriba como las hojas del arbol eran iluminadas por la hermosa luz del sol que habia en ese momento.

-Si te amo Ymir...- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos lentamente con una gran tranquilidad, quedando ya sin vida debajo del arbol, y el anillo que era para Ymir, quedo en el suelo brillando con el sol.

Por otra parte se veia a Ymir mirando por la ventana el hermoso dia soleado que habia, ella estaba en Francia, estaba sentada y mirando ese horizonte hermoso, tocando su vientre con un pequeño vulto.. -Berth... espero tu regreso, aunque no se si el destino quiera que vuelvas, pero este bebe que tengo en mi vientre, tambien esperara a que su padre regrese de esta guerra que solo ha causado dolor...

**+++ FIN +++**

**Hay mi Christa! (es como decir hay mi Dios) me duele el cerebro de hacer semejante fic no se si les hizo estar tristes este final pero casi llore al hacer la parte del arbol TwT... espero me dejen un review..**

**algun review?**


End file.
